


The Way I Am

by ohmythief



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Autism, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: In which there are different ways to say I love you, going from comparing your lover’s name to a rock (It’s not, its a gemstone for like... the fourth time!) to accepting each and every quirk.Inspired by Ingrid Michaelson’s song.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Way I Am

The first time someone asked him this, it was Lisia on a sunny afternoon while they met over milkshakes in Slateport City’s market. They spotted each other and Steven had no much going on at the time. 

Surely being the heir of the biggest Hoenn’s tech company, a distinguished paleontologist and well…  _ The champion _ , would give him more than enough to keep a tight schedule but alas he was well known for being an overachiever (which was a lie, because his mind only added piles of work together and done before due in anticipation to getting lost in a cave for days without feeling guilty: in his own calculations, Work + Accomplished = Leisure time)

Back on track, they were having a nice conversation about… He wasn’t sure, but he smiled at her while she recounted something about contests. While she spoke lively, Steven tried to ignore the way his suit clung to his sweaty skin by reciting every single one of the evolutionary stones in his mind.

Of course, shrunk inside his head he barely heard her “Uncle Steven?”

He snapped out of it and deduced that she must have asked him something that wasn’t answered simply by  _ Is that so, _ or  _ I see,  _ and  _ Aha _ .

Lisia didn’t mention it though, and willingly repeated herself “I said, why do you always call Uncle Wallace by his name?”

He thought deep about her question imagining that something must have been lost in translation, but as the seconds went by he decided to just bite and apologize later “What do you mean?”

She puffed her cheeks, but she must have been used by his behavior and let it go. The girl only sighed before rephrasing her question “I was talking about a pet name for May, and suddenly I remembered that I have only ever heard you call my uncle by his name. So now I wonder, do you have a pet name for him?” she jumped slightly on her seat and added quickly “B-But Its okay if you don't want to say though…”

Lisia’s skin colored a beautiful shade of red with her mind probably racing a thousand miles per second. Steven really tried to stifle a chuckle, which only made the girl seemingly burn faster and it was definitely not given the sun on their heads (which was definitely giving Steven a growing headache). 

He wanted to answer her inquiry with total honesty, beginning with  _ ‘No, there isn’t any bedroom pet name for that matter’  _ and  _ ‘I prefer to call my fiancé by his own name because it feels wonderful the way it rolls off my tongue the same way Alexandrite Chrysoberyl or Prasiolite Quartz does’ _

But he only answers with, “Is there something wrong about not having one?” in which she only shrugs and ends saying that it's possibly  _ more cute _ to stay with first names as it gives depth itself to the relationship in its own unique way.

Steven agreed, more to finish the conversation than to give meaningful observations about it. He looks at his milkshake and offers it to Lisia, who accepts the rest of it gladly. Her sweet tooth probably one of her big reasons to enjoy being treated by her Uncle Steven in these scarce moments they shared, since the later wasn’t big on sweets. 

He was fine with it though. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The third reason was because there was no other word he would rather whisper and moan against his lover’s skin while said man’s skillful fingers peeled every inhibition off him and pushed all the right buttons, and the convenient wrong ones.

So when Wallace’s head rested on his bare chest as he drew beautiful glyphs of his native tongue that probably went from  _ I love yous _ to the grocery list, he sighed dreamily at the blissful morning they were sharing while those elegant fingers tickled his chest hair, teased his nipples, and provoked goosebumps on his skin.

He could feel Wallace’s naked body melting against his own, his own calloused fingers tangled in the wild mane of teal hair and he suddenly shivered in delight making his fiancé prop his chin on Steven’s chest and peek at him through that wondrous half lidded gaze of his. 

“Are you alright, my love?” his eyes fluttered shut and he sighed long and deep in his mirth. 

Steven felt drunk in love, but Wallace’s use of a small pet name reminded him of that same (mostly one-sided) conversation he had with Lisia, so he asked himself the second time “Wallace”

The man safely sheltered between his arms acknowledged him with a hum that Steven could feel vibrating in his whole body and waited for him. 

“Would you rather if I use a pet name?”

Wallace snorted loudly and opened his eyes, a mischievous glint on them “I will take a wild guess and say that it was Lisia who drilled that inside your thick skull” Steven smiled sheepishly and that was the only answer the sootopolian needed as he chuckled and spoke again “Do you want to?”

“No, not really. I love your name” he answered bluntly without missing a single heartbeat. If Wallace had to guess a second time, he would say that Steven’s racing mind already went through different synonyms for  _ My boo boo, Little muffin  _ or  _ Cheri pie _ in the last few seconds. He could also add that a ghost of relief traveled over the steel haired’s face.

The gym leader laughed before smooching Steven with a loud kiss near his temple, in response making him flinch by the abuse of his hearing and this brought more euphonious laughter out of his lover’s mouth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone knew about Steven’s constant use of steel rings. But what most didn’t know (Most being the rest of the world except for his father, Wallace and a few friends) was that he only wears loose rings that could be easily pulled off or twirled around in the same finger whenever he got anxious and stressed.

With wasn’t the case for his wedding ring, a silver one that was made to perfectly fit on his finger. He didn’t intend to, but the family goldsmith wasn’t available and he forgot that not everyone knows his preferences. 

He didn’t complain though, and he wore it proud on that particular day in front of the Cave of Origin. Hearing the way Wallace’s the engraved Rose Quartz clinked against his own silver band gave him peace.

But when the small crowd of guests kept congratulating him, patting his shoulders and back, hugging and basically hovering inside his comfort bubble for more than he could take; his own wedding reception was becoming a nightmare. 

He was mostly used to social gatherings, but his mind made a constant tick tock sound that he followed to heart where a handshake can’t last more than four seconds, or a pat in the back can be shrunk into three and shoulder bumps gladly last less than one.

Except when,

Well, except when he is the diversion and the sole reason of the social gathering. And he watched Wallace’s easygoing attitude and how a weeping niece clung to his vest (probably ruining it with makeup and… snot) and wondered if reaching his husband and warn him of his inevitable absence would do any good.

So of course his head went through the dialogue they could have had where Wallace probably pouted but agreed because it’s Wallace and he  _ knows,  _ and he loves him just the way he is (or else he wouldn’t be his husband now), and lets him go with a kiss that promised more (and made his entire body shiver in anticipation). 

He nodded, never walking towards the teal haired man and left before even explaining his retreat.

Later on when people asked for him, the gym leader panned the place with resignation already evident in his face and sighed with an excuse between his teeth to replace the champion’s missing figure.

But Steven apologized when Wallace found him asleep in their shared bed. The sootopolian just rolled his eyes and joined him beneath the bed sheets.

And in the middle of consummating their first day of being husband and husband, Wallace took Steven’s wedding ring off his finger and left it on the nightstand with a knowing gaze but his smirk was wiped away and immediately replaced by an open mouth spilling shattered moans.

Steven’s  _ I love yous _ were drowned between his lover’s tights.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He did not want kids. Not now, not tomorrow, not for even a second and he was certain his resolute will stay unbothered for the rest of his days.

The champion was lucky enough to find someone to willingly share the rest of his days with that absolutely did not want kids either.  _ ‘An overly enthusiastic niece and her ADHD girlfriend is more than enough’,  _ Wallace once said.

At least Wallace was good with kids though, and Steven suspected that one day his husband will wake up and bring the subject again with a different light. And they will have to cross that dreaded bridge.

Nevertheless, when Liza and Tate visited his house and knocked down a few chairs, stands and basically brought down Steven’s collection; he was convinced to send someone to burn that bridge before either of them could even see it.

He took deep breaths though, and smiled awkwardly at the twins while they slowly walked towards the door to never put a single foot inside ever again. They felt guilty though, and deeply ashamed to have bothered the champion when they just got their gym leader titles. The twins kept apologizing as Steven’s lips twitched and his fingers furiously fumbled with the rings.

“It’s alright” _It was not, (fire stone, water stone-)_ “And don’t worry, I will clean this mess up” _I wouldn’t have it any other way_ _(thunder stone, leaf stone-)_

They didn’t think twice and left, leaving Steven to call his by then rival to complain “Wallace, they kept asking about every single thing and their grabby hands threatened to touch them. How come these kids have their own gym at the age of 10?”

“Dear, you need to get into your thick skull that not everyone understands the mess you like living in. Remember I always tripped with the-“

“Rhodonite”

“Yes, the stone-“

“Gemstone”

_ “Yes, _ the gemstone you conveniently placed  _ near _ the door”

Steven groaned while fixing the states of every exhibition stand, wondering how they even managed to drop the Cateyes’ piece that was definitely hanging on the wall “They are all placed in an orderly fashion, beginning from-“

_ “I know,  _ you kept reminding me then and I remember even now. Still,” his by then rival sighed “They are amazing trainers, but they are still kids, Steven. They must have been mesmerized at the sight of your wonderful collection”.

_ Well, yes. His collection is wondrous. _ He nodded, not like Wallace could see him “I suppose, although they came uninvited. And you know what I love about Mossdeep the most-“

“Is being a hermit” the gym leader snorted, but before letting Steven fix his interpretation, he spoke again “It’s not surprising. They must be overjoyed about being so close to the champion himself, just a short walk away from their gym”

“I hope not, I don’t expect them to come for tea later” he frowned at the thought, already locking his door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So, when Steven hears someone at the door and that someone ends up being Liza with a missing twin and misty eyed, he nearly says “Oh no” but thanks to the mysterious way the world works, he ends up biting his tongue and for some reason he has yet to acknowledge, Liza took this as an invitation.

He did the most reasonable thing he could do.

He called Wallace.

Gladly, Sootopolis was quite close and the gym leader arrived in approximately one hour. Which wasn’t fast enough, honestly. 

When he entered the house, he chuckled at the sight of an stressed Steven hugging the smaller gym leader. The champion patted the girl’s shoulder awkwardly and stared at Wallace in a silent plead. 

“Hello Liza” the girl hiccuped loudly, her arms still tight around Steven’s torso. He walked slowly, afraid of startling the weeping girl and softly began to stroke her back up and down. He could already hear her constant sobbing quieting down a little “Hey dear, can you look at me?”

She nodded, but didn’t move yet. A strangled sound was heard from Steven as she sniffed too close to his vest, but the steel type trainer was still holding her in a loose embrace. 

On another circumstances, he would have teased Steven. Right now though, his teal eyes softened immensely at Liza’s face now staring at him through those heavy swollen eyes and a runny nose “Liza, do you want to talk about it?”

The psychic trainer nodded again, walking towards the taller man and her knee dangerously tripped on one of the many exhibitions. Steven’s eye twitched, but he looked at Wallace and they had a silent argument that probably went like this:

‘I’m immensely grateful you could made it, I guess I will see you later today’

Wallace squinted his eyes. ‘Whatever do you mean?’

‘Well…’ Steven trailed his eyes around the room and shrugged ‘I believe you are taking her elsewhere?’

‘Oh no, you are absolutely right my love. Let me take Liza to Sootopolis real quick’

‘Great! Thank you as always’ 

His husband practically shouted with his eyes in utter exasperation  _ ‘Steven?!  _ She’s obviously not going anywhere, do you even know what she has? Did you even  _ ask?’ _

Steven swallowed a groan already building inside his throat and wordlessly gave up, ‘Alright’ his thumb already twirling the ring in his index finger.

Although their conversation was over and out, they quickly snapped out of it when Liza’s weak voice filled the silence, “We used to do that too”

She was standing before Wallace while worrying her lower lip. The taller man leaned down and grabbed her hands, his eyes studying intently the girl’s face “Exactly what do you mean, dear?”

She sobbed once, “Tate and I. We can read each other’s minds and have conversations that way. We hardly had to speak when there was only us”

“Liza,” Steven stepped closer “Where is Tate? Is he alright?”

The girl flinched, hot tears already falling on her cheeks again and Wallace sent his husband  _ that look  _ with an arched eyebrow that meant ‘Please let this matter to me’

Steven gladly obliged.

“He went off saying this stuff about-“ she frowned, wiping away her tears before her hands hung free on either side and turned to fists “About how the sun and the moon can’t rise together, and that’s just stupid… What does that have to do with anything?!”

Steven found it in himself to make some tea, not really sure about what he could add to the conversation. But he did listen carefully feeling sympathetic for the young gym leader. 

While he filled the teapot with water, he heard Wallace’s voice “Did he explain the reason to you?”

Maneuvering around his small kitchen, he found the box of tea bags that was neatly put all the way back in one of his cabinets. “Yes, we received an invitation to Pazio. And he came up with the idea that we shouldn’t go as a team”

He left the tea bags on the counter, waiting for the water to heat up while he watched the exchange, and before he knew it, he was speaking “Wouldn’t it be better?”

Liza turned around and looked at the champion, her expression unreadable. Wallace, though, was shaking his head in disbelief.

The steel haired coughed before finding his voice, the spotlight on him now “Well, you both are very diligent in your gym duties, acknowledged for being strong”

He waited a short seconds for Wallace to rescue him, but alas the water trainer just watched his husband with amusement, a faint smile on his lips. In front of him, Liza’s eyes softened and regarded the floor beneath her. 

Steven spoke again, “I believe you are exceptional together, there is nothing for you to prove. But why don’t you take this opportunity to grow stronger separately?” 

The teapot started steaming, so he immediately turned around to look for a pair of mugs to get the tea ready. 

He couldn’t see Liza as he busied himself in the task in hand, “I picture Lunatone and Solrock being individually powerful, covering their weaknesses and filling the gaps”  _ Would three spoons of sugar be much?  _ he shrugged and lost count anyway “Imagine their cosmic power when they no longer  _ complete _ each other, but  _ add _ instead-”

A pair of small arms were suddenly tangled around him, and he knew this wasn’t Wallace by a long shot so it was definitely Liza who was currently hugging him from behind. He flinched when the sudden motion made his hand come in contact with the still burning pot, but he forgot about it when he heard the small girl whispering “Thank you”

He intelligently said, “Um… alright” and turned his head slightly to where Wallace wore the biggest proud smile right at him. 

The girl let go and was all smiles too, “You are right… And when we do come together again, I will surprise Tate showing him how stronger I had become then! You will see”

She rushed outside not before bidding both men goodbye, her spirit back on track as she sprinted away. Steven sighed deeply while the girl left with another apology after knocking down one of showcases. 

“Here,” said Wallace already leaning down to pick up the gemstone rolling on the floor “I will help you-“

He raced at the spot and slapped his hand away “Don’t! I will do it myself”

The sootopolian snorted, hands up in surrender “Fine then. I will serve the tea”

Gingerly scooping up the Ocean Jasper, he deadpanned “Not for me, I dislike tea” 

Wallace couldn’t drink the tea either because it nearly killed his taste buds by how much sugar it had.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That was adorable by the way”

“Probably. I still do not want children though” he frowned.

Wallace hummed in thought.

“...Do you want to?”

“Relax my love, I was only teasing you” he kissed Steven’s nose and the later’s face visibly relaxed at the spot.

“Great. Shall we get going?” he offered a hand to his husband.

Wallace tilted an eyebrow and stared at the hand “Where, exactly?”

“Oh. I didn’t tell you already?”

The gym leader sighed,“It seems you forgot to once again” he already grabbed Steven’s hand nevertheless. 

“I was invited to an event in Pazio” the steel type trainer placed his free hand around Wallace’s waist.

“Is that so, and what does that have to do with me?” the teal haired man smiled brightly while he whispered the words.

“Well, we are going to attend” he said matter of factly, an statement already made.

“Together?” his husband teased his choice of words.

“Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way”


End file.
